Airline crew members regularly travel on overnight trips. As such, each crew member needs a case for his overnight personal effects. Passengers also require cases for their possessions. It is preferable to have a case mounted on wheels so that it can be rolled along when walking instead of carried. It is also preferable for the case to have self-contained wheels and a self-contained handle so that the case could be easily stowed when the wheels and handle are retracted. Although there are existing wheelable devices that allow a case to be rolled along, I am not aware of any prior art devices that are self-contained within a case.